Akari's Drabbles
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: Rencontre entre la grande Akari, reine des abeilles et les 4 sacrés du ciel ! -Aucun Couple-
1. La rencontre

**Auteur: **Gasp31

**Titre: **La rencontre

**Base: **Samurai deeper kyo

**Genre: **humour (pas trop mais bon) et heu... générale on va dire...

**Disclaimer: **Les persos ne sont pas à moi sniff sniff donc je n'ai aps le droit de me faire de l'argent de poche dessus sniff sniff**  
**

**Résumé: **Voici les pensées de Akari.. je vous en dit pas plus :p

**La rencontre**

Ca fait déjà une demi-heure que je suis avec eux et ils font comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps. Ils ont tous l'air d'avoir un lourd passé surtout leur chef, Kyo je crois. C'est mon type de mec, le genre inaccessible et grand ténébreux. Un jour je me marierais avec lui, c'est sûr !

-On va où ?

-Kyo veux du saké et il nous faut des vivres.

C'est le petit brun qui m'a répondu. Akira je crois. Je le trouve bien jeune pour être dans ce genre de bande il doit pas dépasser les 16ans. Il semble très fort, il a faillit m'abîmer les cheveux pendant qu'il tentait de me « mater ». Comme si moi : la grande Akari pouvait se faire battre par un gosse… Ah Ah Ah laissez moi rire ! Mais bon il est marrant je vais bien réussir à trouver un truc pour l'embêter…

-En gros vous êtes venus piller on temple !

-Ouais, c'est ça !

-Et vous ne pouvez pas acheter ?

-Acheter quoi ?

-Des vivres !

-Pour quoi faire ?

Je me pince l'arrête du nez, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce mou du cerveau ? Il est un peu plus vieux que le brun et est, j'avoue, assez énigmatique. J'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours à l'ouest. je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai parler avec lui. S'il avance toujours le nez en l'air lui va finir pas prendre un mur.

BAM

Qu'est ce que je disais.

-Luciole, regarde devant toi !

-Hein ?

-Tu t'es pris le mur !

-Ah…

-…

-Oh une chenille.

L'interlocuteur de mou du cerveau c'est Bontenmaru. C'est un tas de muscle mais il est un peu pépère. Je me demande comment il se bat, avec l'espèce de bâton qu'il a ? Non il doit avoir un autre truc. Enfin bon… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui connaît le mieux Kyo.

Bon ben voilà je me retrouve avec cette bande d'abrutis. Je sens que ça pas être triste tout les jours. Oh j'ai une idée ! Je pourrais leur faire payer mes guérisons ! Je suis trop forte !J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont tous des secrets incroyable. Mais… Je sais ! Je les soigne et en échange il me dise l'un de leur secret. Je suis un génie. (sourire machiavélique)

-Akari, ça va ? me demande Akira

-Oui, j'ai trouvé le moyen de tous vous avoir dans le creux de ma main !

Je le laisse sur place sans qu'il comprenne. Et je pars rejoindre mon ténébreux avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Finalement je crois que je vais bien m'amuser !

**FIN !**

_Akari: Ouais je vais tous le mater_

_Auteur: Même kyo?_

_Akari: nan il est trop beau pour être mater_

_Auteur: j'ai eu peur _

_Akari: Nan mais je vais mater ce petit prétentieux d' Akira et il va souffrir_

_Aureur: si tu veux... __Ca vous a plus ?_ _oui, non, peut-être alors reviews !_

**  
**


	2. La cuisine

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

Titre :_ La cuisine)_

**Base : **_Samuraï deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Général, humour_

**Disclaimer : **_Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi…_

**La cuisine**

Maintenant ça fait une semaine que je suis avec eux et ce soir c'est moi qui fait à manger. Ca nous changera de la cuisine infecte d'Akira. C'est effrayant, on a l'impression que c'est trop cuits alors qu'à la vue la viande à l'air crue. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il se débrouille mais bon… En tout cas Bontenmaru à l'air heureux de manger quelque chose de comestible.

-Akari tu me sauves la vie ! Ca fait trop longtemps que je supporte la cuisine d'Akira !

Je le plains, je ne sais pas combien de temps c'est « trop longtemps » mais vu la tête qu'il fait je pense que ça fais plusieurs années. Le pauvre… devoir se nourrir de ça… Beurk je le plains !

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma cuisine ?

Et c'est reparti, Akira le susceptible va encore piquer une colère. Il m'énerve je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à le supporté. Heureusement Kyo et là et il répond :

-Elle est infecte !

-Hé !

-Et oui Akira y'a que la vérité qui blesse !

-Luciole tu veux te battre !

-Ptet bien !

On dirait deux gamins. On ne peut jamais manger tranquille avec eux. Bon il faut que j'intervienne :

-Si vous n'arrêtez pas je dis tout vos secrets !

-Arrête Akari ! tu n'es pas capable de faire ça ?

-Bon c'est comme tu veux ! Akira a…. hum… hum

Et voilà il a mis sa main sur ma bouche. J'étais sure qu'il ferait ça. Je les tiens tous au creux de ma main… Ah c'est bon d'être machiavélique !

**FIN**

_Akari : je suis machiavélique_

_Auteur : j'avais remarqué_

_Akari : tu veux savoir le secret d'Akira_

_Auteur : oui_

_Akari :et ben en fait Akira a… hum… hum_

_Akira (a mi la main devant la bouche d'Akira et oui encore une fis --'): ouf je l'ai échappé belle_

_Auteur : t'es pas drôle_

_Akira :et oui c'est la vie_

_Auteur :bon ben un petit reviews s'il vous plais !_


	3. L'orphelinat

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre :**_L'orphelinat_

**Base : **_Samuraï deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Général, humour_

**Disclaimer : **_les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi c'est triste…_

**Note **_: bon cette épisode est différend des autres ùasi je vous en dirait pas plus..._

**L'orphelinat**

2 ans en leur compagnie et je crois que ça va encore durer longtemps. Je m'amuse tout le temps. J'adore embêter Akira, d'ailleurs il prend tout le temps la mouche, c'est marrant. Pour Luciole je crois que j'ai un peu plus cerné les personnage : il veut tout apprendre tout seul, il veut être fort tout seul et seul encore et toujours seul gnagnagna… mais s'il veut être tout si seul qu'est ce qu'il fait dans un groupe de samurai ? La prochaine fois que je le soignerais je lui… Zut ! Il ne veux jamais que je le soigne. Bon ben je lui ferais dire quand il sera saoul !

Là nous sommes tous en train de marcher. J'en ai marre, j'ai mal au pied heureusement ce n'est pas moi qui porte les affaires. C'est Bonten ! C'est lui qui a perdu à la dernière bataille. Et oui je ne me suis pas proposée pour lui redonner de l'énergie. Je trouve que ce kimono rose lui va très bien, en plus il est assortis à la fleur qu'il a dans les cheveux. Je disais donc, nous marchons tous on cherche un endroit pour la nuit. Ya rien ici, quel genre d'habitation voulez-vous trouver en plein milieu des champs ? Des fermes ? aucune à l'horizon… Si il a un bâtiment là-bas, on dirait un temple.

-Ya un temple là-haut !

Je le montre du doigts et ils regardent tous. Kyo jette un œil et grogne :

-On y va !

-Je me demande si c'est habité ?

-On verra bien !

Je me demande quel genre de moines pourrait bien vivre là-dedans. Coup de bol c'est pas très loin, en tout cas il a l'air très beau.

Ah un sentier ! Enfin… Je commençais à en avoir marre de marcher dans les champs. Par contre ce que je trouve bizarre c'est qu'il y ait des roses qui bordent ce sentier. Ce sont peut-être des moines jardiniers… Le chemin s'agrandit et donne sur une porte gigantesque. Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un si beau temple. Bonten ouvre la porte, tiens il a enlevé le kimono rose et la fleur. Bon c'est pas grave je lui rappellerais plus tard. Nous entrons, c'est magnifique les motifs sur les murs sont splendides. Tiens une femme sort d'une pièce. Une femme ? c'est bizarre… J'étais sur que c'était un temple. C'est peut-être un temple de femme, comment on dit un moine au féminin ? Une moinesse… non ! Franchement je ne sais pas…

-Ahhh !

Bon voilà ils lui ont fait peur. Bien sur c'est pas moi qui fait peur, je suis trop belle pour ça. Elle est partie en courant, et ils s'en fichent tous. On continue à avancer dans les couloir. Une autre femme, un peu plus âgée que la première se jette à nos pieds.

-S'il vous plaît, ne nous faîtes pas de mal ! vous êtes dans un orphelinat pour jeunes filles . ne leur faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît.

Ah je l'ai vu, Bonten a bavé ! Je ne préfère pas savoir à quoi il a pensé. Quel pervers ! Akira aussi a tilté quand elle a dit « orphelinat pour jeunes filles ». Et voilà encore un truc pour l'embêter de toutes façons c'est de son âge. Il a tellement grandi en 2 ans maintenant il a 15ans. Il va peut-être se rattraper et oui il est encore puceau ! A son âge je n'étais plus vierge depuis longtemps. Ah Kyo va parler il prend son aire théâtral, j'adore !

-Femme, donne nous uns salle pour dormir et du saké !

Mon dieu je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un trembler autant. Elle se lève et va dans le dortoir et dans la première chambre qui se présente. On entre et elle nous dit qu'on va dormir ici. Elle a dû faire évacuer des filles. Elles partent toutes en tremblant comme des feuilles sauf une. On dirait qu'elle est plus en colère qu'elle n'a la trouille. Elle est blonde avec des yeux verts. Oh la, je la plains Kyo l'a remarquée !

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes morveuse !

-Je ne suis pas une morveuse !

-…

-Vous n'êtes vraiment que des égoïstes. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte mais vous expulsez plus de 20 personnes. Où est-ce que nous allons dormir ?

-Je m'en fous !

Au moins il a le mérite d'être clair. Pauvre petite… Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Mon dieu elle lui a cracher à la figure ! Ou là ! il en a sortis son katana et il l'a placé sur le cou de cette fille.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire morveuse !

-Ca !

Elle a recommencé ! Elle veut se faire tuer ou quoi ? La femme de tout à l'heure est revenue.

-S'il vous plaît excusez là ! Elle vient juste d'arriver et ne s'est pas faîte à la vie de l'orphelinat.

Il la lâche, ouf elle a eu chaud ! J'ai cru qu'il allait la tuer.

-Femme apporte nous du saké !

-Heu… je suis désolée nous n'en avons pas.

Si Kyo pouvait tuer avec ses yeux cette femme serait morte. En plus la fille qui lui a cracher dessus est toujours à sa porté

-Apporte nous à manger alors !

C'est Bonten qui vient de parler, il tente de calmer Kyo. Je crois que mon cher et tendre à une autre idée.

-Cette fille nous fera le service !

La fille est d'accord. Heureusement pour elle. On s'installe. C'est bizarre Akira n'a rien dit. Tout à l'heure il a croisé le regard de cette file et a immédiatement rougis. C'est le deuxième sujet compromettant de la journée. Il est nul aujourd'hui ! Luciole n'ont plus n'a rien dit, enfin lui c'est normal ! Kyo est très énervé à cause de cette fille. Elle a arrêté de parler, tant mieux pour elle. Pour l'instant elle est parti chercher à manger et je dois questionner Luciole.

-Luciole, pourquoi tu veux tout faire tout seul ?

-C'est un secret !

-Allez dis-moi !

-Non

Ca ne sert à rien, il est sobre il ne me dira rien. Tiens la fille revient, elle a à manger.

-Au fait Akira, tu ne voudrais pas en profiter ?

-Profiter de quoi ?

-Qu'on soit dans un endroit remplit de jeunes filles…

-Pour quoi faire ?

Décidément il ne comprends rien à rien !

-Pour rattraper ce que tu es le seul ici à ne pas avoir fait…

-Akari, Arrête !

Il est long à la détente. Franchement je ne l'ai jamais vu si rouge. La fille aussi a du comprendre, elle est aussi rouge que lui. Ils iraient bien ensemble. Elle a marmonné un truc, j'ai pas compris. Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule, Kyo aussi veut savoir :

-Répète !

Elle tourna la tête et répète :

-Vous nous expulsez de notre chambre, vous mangez toutes nos provisions et en plus vous projetez de dépucelez le plus d'entre vous ici. Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire d'autre ?

-Rien qui ne puisse te regarder !

Elle a un caractère affreux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle plaît à Kyo et à Akira aussi. Ah Ah Ah ! Et de trois !

-La fille tu dégages !

-Vous pouvez le dire gentiment !

-Dégages, j'ai dit !

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que ce ne sera pas dit gentiment.

Elle défit Kyo, elle veut mourrir je crois… Je pense qu'elle doit être un peu plus jeune qu'Akira mais elle est très jolie. Akira n'arrête pas de se bouger dans tous les sens depuis tout à l'heure. Je sais ! Je vais réussir à la faire partir !

-Je crois que si tu ne pars pas, Akira va te sauter dessus !

-Hey !

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu es remplis d'hormones !

-Je ne suis pas remplis d'hormones !

-Alors explique moi pourquoi tu te tortilles sur place depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Je ne…

Je crois que ça a fait réagir l fille, elle est partie. Luciole fait la tête c'est bizarre ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes…

-Pourquoi tu lui as fait peur ? elle était marrante !

-Tiens toi aussi tu es en manque de fille !

-Je ne…

Et deux en une seule soirée, je suis trop forte. C'est le tour de Boten maintenant !

-C'est quand la prochaine bataille ?

-Après demain !

-Alors Bonten pourquoi tu as enlevé le kimono rose ?

-Parce que je suis ridicule avec !

-C'est pour ça que tu dois le garder !

-Je ne le remettrais pas !

-Tu préfères que je dises tout tes secrets !

-Nan, c'est bon !

Il l'a remis, c'est bien ! Maintenant je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir.

-Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit !

Je me suis bien amusée ce soir, ils ont tous morflés. Sauf Kyo bien sur, mais lui c'est normal ! Je suis fatiguée on a marché toute la journée. Je ferme les yeux et je m'endors facilement…

…

Mes yeux s'entrouvrent à cause de la lumière. Je suis en pleine forme ce matin. Je suis la première ? Ah non Akira n'est plus là. Où est-il ? Tiens des gens parlent dehors, c'est peut-être lui. Je me lève et va jusqu'à la porte, j'entends la conversation.

-Tu sais, ça fais longtemps qu'on a pas vu de garçon ici.

-Je pensais que dans ce genre d'endroit toutes les filles étaient lesbiennes !

-Pas moi, je suis 100 hétéro.

J'en étais sure, il drague. Sa technique est encore à perfectionner. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Un cri ? Un cri de bonheur !

-un peu plus bas…

-Là ?

-Oui… ah ça fait du bien !

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui fait ? J'ouvre la porte. Zut ! Elle le masse… c'est pas drôle ! C'est la fille de hier soir !

-Akari, t'es réveillé ?

-Ben oui, tu cri un peu trop fort mon petit Akira ! Alors j'ai voulu savoir ce que tu faisais !

C'est en parti vrai non ?

-Pourquoi tu m'espionnes tout le temps ?

-Parce que j'adore t'embêter !

-Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

-Ben oui !… Et au fait tes hormones ça va ?

-Arrête un peu avec ça ! Tu m'énerves !

Ah, j'ai entendu les autres se levé, on est tous réveillé. On va pouvoir s'en aller.

-Allez les autres sont réveillés, dit au revoir à ta petite copine.

-C'est pas ma petite copine !

La fille le lâche et elle s'en va en courant. Et on s'en va ! C'est sa première expérience amoureuse. Je suis sure qu'il ne voudra jamais l'admettre mais c'est vrai. Ca me fait de la peine il a l'air triste !

-Tu sais t'en trouveras d'autre !

-Ca m'a fait de la peine tu sais qu'elle a du se retrouver là-bas parce que quelqu'un a tué son frère.

-Ah… Et comment elle s'appelle ?

-Yuna…

**FIN**

_Auteur : et voilà vous avez tous cru que c'était Yuya ! hein hein !_

_Akari : Non pas moi !_

_Auteur : Nan mais toi c'est pas pareil !_

_Akari : Ah.. Au fait comment on dit un moine en fille ?_

_Auteur : je ne sais pas… si vous le savez lâcher un petit reviews… s'il vous plaît et pis si vous savez pas lâchez s'en quand même !_


End file.
